epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey Wiki:Rules
If you would like to make edits here, that's great! We have a few rules that all members and admins need to adhere to. General Rules *Like many Wikis, we do not allow foul/disrespectful language here. This includes articles, blogs, and wall posts. Videos containing this type of language will also be removed. **Similarly, please be courteous to your fellow editors. If you have an edit disagreement, try to work it out with the other editor. If problems persist, seek an admin. On that note, even if an admin has made an edit which you disagree with, leave a post on their wall, along with your reason(s) as to why you believe this should be changed. ***Under no circumstances should you remove an admins edit, or attempt to rollback the edit in any way. If you have a problem with what is written, leave them a note on their talk page. *If you'd like to upload something for your user page that isn't related to Epic Mickey, please tag the image with 'User Image'. Images without this risk being deleted by an admin. Do not upload fan art that has not been made by yourself. *When adding a new page, please add at least 3 full sentences to the article. Stubby articles are okay! But they should still have enough information to warrant a full page for them. *Do not ask where you can download the game from or any of the game files. If you want to buy Epic Mickey 2 for PC, you can do so from Steam. Console copies can typically be found at pawn shops, used game stores, or online. *We have a zero-tolerance for vandalism. It is not only a waste of the vandal's time but a waste of time for whoever has to reverse the changes. Though a warning will usually be given for minor or unintentional offenses, the admin team reserves the right to block vandals without prior notice at their discretion depending on the type vandalism. Appeals are welcome. What to Upload *No fan material is to be uploaded and added to an article. This includes content relating to 'speculatory' topics, fan games, and fan art. Consult the user page content policy under General Rules for info on uploading fan content for use on profiles. *If using content from another Wiki, you must use a template which links back and credits said Wiki. *PNG or JPEG files are preferred, though we do allow other file formats on the Wiki. Having said that, try to avoid BMP files, as they often take a long time to load! Penalties Unless otherwise noted, you will receive 2 warnings, then a temporary ban will be issued. In extreme cases of intentional and destructive vandalism or spam, a permanent ban may be issued at the admin's discretion. Penalties on this wiki carry over to the Epic Mickey Wiki's Discord server. Users in the Discord server who can be traced back to a banned account on the wiki will have their penalty carried over. Category:Epic Mickey WikiCategory:PolicyCategory:Help